Place of Rainbows
A Rainbow Without Colors isn't a Rainbow, Let your colors show.... Hello, welcome to the Cats of Colors. You must know us, but maybe not by our name. To other clans we are known as Starclan. But here in Rainbowclan we are known as the Cats of Colors, as Colors are the most important thing in our clan. We follow the path of Colors and Darkness. Darkness? You are asking for us, is good thing, the darker a color the better and more pure it is. No that does not mean that we don't like half-clan cats. We are the good cats who lived in the clan, who always tried to follow the path that the Rainbows layed out for us. But a grey time has befallen us, and now it is up to each and every cat to choss, whether to follow the path of Colors or the path of Grey. My only hope is that my daugther, Rainbowstar sees this before it is to late. Or We all may be Grey and heartless..... Members Rainbow, Rainbowstar and Proudheart's mother. Killed by Proudheart. Hope, Rayhope's brother, Synchronicykit and Paradisekit's uncle. He was struck by lightning while protecting Rayhope during a storm, which also killed their mother, Utopia. He wants to train Paradisekit within his dreams to try to stop Utopia. Blazesky, Death by rat bite Dawningflower, Died in kitting, Rosethorn, Meadowwind and Pearlfang Goldenbreeze, Killed by Proudheart Spottedwing,Killed by Darknight for trying to kill Sunpaw. Falcondive's mother and father Owlwhisker, died of greencough Roseflower, died of greencough Rsethorn, killed by Mousefeather Roleplay: Spottedwing appeared in The Place of Rainbows. She felt like crying. Cottonfur "Remember, Fireheart. Water can quench Fire." -Spottedleaf 21:08, June 30, 2012 (UTC) ---- Rainbow came up to Spottedwing. "Hello and welcome to the rest of your death." ☆Cederscar"I need to fight, I need to kill" 21:19, June 30, 2012 (UTC) ---- Spottedwing smiled sadly then bowed to Rainbow. "It is an honor to meet you." she purred. Cottonfur "Remember, Fireheart. Water can quench Fire." -Spottedleaf 21:21, June 30, 2012 (UTC) ---- Rainbow smiled at this She-cats. "As am I." She said knowing that this she-cat was ment to be here, even if she did almost kill an apprentice. ☆Cederscar"I need to fight, I need to kill" 21:25, June 30, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Hello my darling daughter." A voice said and Spottedwing turned around. "Mother!" She shouted. Cottonfur "Remember, Fireheart. Water can quench Fire." -Spottedleaf 21:27, June 30, 2012 (UTC) ---- Rainbow eyes grew with happiness. "Your father is here also." She said ☆Cederscar"I need to fight, I need to kill" 21:33, June 30, 2012 (UTC) ---- Owlwhisker appeared next to Spottedwing. "Father!" She purred. Cottonfur "Remember, Fireheart. Water can quench Fire." -Spottedleaf 21:34, June 30, 2012 (UTC) ---- Rosethorn apprened at the place of Rainbows. "Hello Spottedwing" She said ☆Cederscar"I need to fight, I need to kill" 21:38, June 30, 2012 (UTC) ---- Spottedwing jumpped up. "Rosethorn! How did you die!?!" She asked franticly. Cottonfur "Remember, Fireheart. Water can quench Fire." -Spottedleaf 21:39, June 30, 2012 (UTC) ---- Rosethorn looked at Spottedwing with hate. "Your sister" She hissed. ☆Cederscar"I need to fight, I need to kill" 21:43, June 30, 2012 (UTC) ---- Spottedwing, Roseflower, and Owlwhisker looked shocked. Spottedwing took a step toward Rosethorn. "I'm sorry." She mewed. Cottonfur "Remember, Fireheart. Water can quench Fire." -Spottedleaf 21:44, June 30, 2012 (UTC) ---- Dawningflower ran to see her kit. "MY KIT?!?! Hdid this happen?" she Screeched ☆Cederscar"I need to fight, I need to kill" 21:46, June 30, 2012 (UTC) ---- "M-my sister killed h-her." Spottedwing said sadly. Cottonfur "Remember, Fireheart. Water can quench Fire." -Spottedleaf 21:49, June 30, 2012 (UTC) ---- Dawningflower smiled to Spottedwing. 'Its not your fault honey, you can't be blamed for her mistakes. At least I still have two kits and three grandkits. ☆Cederscar"I need to fight, I need to kill" 21:53, June 30, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Thank you." Spottedwing whispered to Dawningflower. Cottonfur "Remember, Fireheart. Water can quench Fire." -Spottedleaf 21:55, June 30, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Your welcome sweety" she said with love in her voice ☆Cederscar"I need to fight, I need to kill" 21:57, June 30, 2012 (UTC) ---- "I'll leave you to talk to Rosethorn alone." She said and padded off. Cottonfur "Remember, Fireheart. Water can quench Fire." -Spottedleaf 22:01, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Category:Starclan Category:Good Category:Rainbowclan Cats